Glitches
There are a couple of known bugs in the game, some can be helpful but others can be fustrating to encounter. Here are the known glitches in MyBrute Tournament "Loss" Sometimes, it's not enough to win the fight in order to proceed in the tournament... Perhaps your opponent's master bribed someone to rig the brackets? It's an odd bug, but sometimes the loser of a fight moves on, much to the annoyance of the winner. If this happens to you, just accept your "loss", and try again in another tournament. There have been a really high number of threads complaining about this bug, such as these: http://mybrute.muxxu.com/tid/forum#!view/30471?p=5%7Cthread/12501562 http://mybrute.muxxu.com/tid/forum#!view/30471?p=6%7Cthread/12314469 http://mybrute.muxxu.com/tid/forum#!view/30471?p=6%7Cthread/12236059 http://mybrute.muxxu.com/tid/forum#!view/30471?p=8%7Cthread/11740453 Asking for an admin to fix it is not going to work! The benefit of doing that far outweighs the effort. Backup with limitless initiative Looks like someone ate their Wheaties today! Wait... Do we test for doping around here? Maybe we should start. Sometimes, a Backup brute will find the inner strength to just keep attacking... forever. When this bug activates, the Backup brute seems to not lose initiative or health, and will constantly attack until the opponent is defeated. A possible trigger ''for the bug to happen is when a backup is in possession of the skills First Strike, which increases initiative. It's highly recommended for any backup brute, even when the bug doesn't happen, since initiative still works with backups. Since backup brutes don't have a determined ''health, they can fight all they want, even when hit repeatedly over their HP. It stops if the backup throws a Net, since it technically resets all initiative on the field. Backup hits netted pet This happens when a brute comes up and throws a net at a pet, then immediately hits the pet. The net disappears without the breaking animation and the pet is hit. Flash Flood Backup glitch This happens when a brute hits a backup with Flash Flood. Since Flash flood is designed to always hit the brute and avoid hitting the pets, the damage will always be caused to the Main brute. The Backup confused the Flash Flood so when it hit the backup, the damage was transferred to the main brute. This doesn't happen when a Brute hits a backup with a Weapon, Fist, Hammer, Bomb or Thrown weapon because they can hit any target like a Pet or a Backup and not just the main brute. Flash Flood survival glitch This glitch has 2 different versions Knocked out with 1HP remaining This happens when a brute uses Flash Flood against an opponent with survival and leaves the brute with only the 1 HP Survival provides, in which the brute with survival gets knocked out. Surviving with no HP remaining This happens when a brute uses Flash Flood against an opponent with Survival and takes the 1HP Survival provides, in which the knocked out brute keeps fighting until he gets hit again. Net used twice bug This bug appears when a brute uses Net, then his backup appears and uses net on the same target again. The first net will appear to break, but the second net will remain. Brute breaks net by himself This bug happens when the main brute gets netted while the backup is in the arena. The opponent will keep on hitting the backup till he leaves, and when he does, the main brute will automatically break free. Stances Not a gameplay bug, a stance is a pose a brute does during the fight. There is a really low chance of a brute obtaining a stance. It is obtained in the start of the destiny and is lost when a new destiny is chosen. There are 3 kinds of stances, 2 for male brutes and 1 for female brutes. The 3 stances are: Crane Stance A brute extends it's right arm, bends it's left arm and raises its right leg to the height of it's knee. 'Gorilla Stance' A brute extends both arms slightly forward and lowers it's back. Female 'Fencing Stance' A brute extends it's right arm forward, slightly turns it's body sideways and extends both legs. Tournament Appearance Bug When 2 brutes in a tournament that have the same hair style are next to each other when the tournament is loading, the brute on the right will appear to have the same appearance as the brute on the left.